Thygore
Apprentice druid of the Cenarion Circle. Category:Characters Category:Earthen Ring (EU) Category:Tauren Category:Druid Category:Male General Information * Familyname: Peaceseeker *Age: Recently reached adulthood * Languages: Orcish, Taurahe and Common *Professions: Herbalism, Skinning, Cooking and Fishing. Also he likes painting. *Residence: Thunder Bluff *Family: His mother (lives in Thunder Bluff) and an older brother called Darnan (whereabouts unknown) *Relationships: Yet single. *Likes: His mother, his master, old and new friends such as Selina and his guild *Disikes: Scourge, Burning Legion, goblins, war between Horde and Alliance. *Looks: Thygore is not as strongly build, as male tauren usually. His eyes are vivid green. Background Thygore grew up in Thunder Bluff. His father was a skilled tailor, Thygore's mother looked after the two calves. When when the living races of Azeroth joined forces against the Legion at the battle of Mount Hyjal, every helping hand was needed, and Thygore’s father made no exception. Although the peaceful trailor didn’t grab a sword to fight in the front lines, he had helped the wounded. He never returned. The calves turned into fine young bulls, and Darnan, Thygore’s brother was the first one to leave the family, to train himself as a mighty warrior. He respected the orcs very much, and wished to fight alongside them. Although Thygore’s mother always wanted his younger son to become a trailor, like his husband had been, the young bull was never attracted by needles and thread. He enjoyed more being outside, observing the beasts of his homeland, or even helping them, if they were in need. When Thygore reached adulthood, he too received the note to travel to Camp Narache to train himself, as everyone else at his age. But when he had got the task to hunt the beasts’ of Mulgore, he refused doing so, unable slaying the animals he had been watching and/or playing with since calfhood. His views were not accepted in Narache, so he had to go back to Thunder Bluff. For a time it seemed Thygore would ashame his family, since he did not intend to walk the hunter path of his kind. But fortunately there were some who understood his peaceful ways: the Cenarion Circle. Thygore then had travelled to Moonglade to meet Dendrite Starblaze, who became his mentor. The young tauren still respects the elf not only as his master, but also a second father. Thygore was still in the beginning of his training, when he was recruited in a clan to explore the far away lands of the Eastern Kingdoms. The clan had one mission: to find a group of renegade orcs rumours had been spreading of. Unfortunately a band demons led by a human warlock slaughtered the searching party - for reasons yet unknown. But Thygore's fate had something else in store for him then meeting the dark magic user, so the tauren was left alone in Elwynn Forest. It was then that he met an outcast night elf, Selina. Although wayward and sometimes arrogant, the elf helped the tauren to get back to his homeland. What's he up to lately? Although Thygore is still just an honorary member of the Cenarion Circle, his dream is to become an archdruid some day. Also he intends to find out what has become of the elf he had accepted as friend.